1) Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention is a method for generating C code on the basis of UML specifications.
2) Description of Related Art
There exist generators of C code on the basis of UML code, such as that from the company I-LOGIX, but the C language, not being an object code, it is not possible for <<object>> concepts such as heritage and polymorphism to be transcribed directly and automatically into C code. This impossibility limits the benefit of the use of UML modeling to produce C code. The known generators of C code produce only code <<skeletons>> or code reflecting a very limited use of UML concepts.